


Неверный вариант

by NaNa_tyan



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, er - Freeform, Современность, подростки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNa_tyan/pseuds/NaNa_tyan
Summary: Как должен был закончиться комикс. Моя версия.
Relationships: Vincent Fawkes/Louis Lindbeck
Kudos: 2





	Неверный вариант

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Astra O_o  
> Примечания автора: Написано на волне негодования от финала комикса, так что непродуманный и недоработанный рассказ. Возможно кому и зайдёт.

Луис в гневе отталкивает Тедди и, кинув свои лыжи, бежит садиться в скорую. Винс придурок. Это знает он сам, об этом думает Луис всю дорогу до больницы, об этом перешёптывается вся компания, оставшаяся на склоне. Тедди просто смотрит вслед удаляющейся машине и не понимает, что происходит. Слова Джона доносятся будто из-под воды, смысл их доходит далеко не сразу, и Тедди не может поверить, что понял всё верно. Винсент встречается с Луисом? Что за бред? Кажется, последнее он произносит вслух. Компания замирает и начинает неуверенно мяться. Никто не хочет разговаривать об этом с Тедди.  
― Да хватит разводить тут драму. Даже если Винс и Луис не встречаются, то они точно трахаются. И это знали все, кто хоть сколько-то интересуется ими. Если вы этого не замечали, то у вас нет права на них злиться, — это была самая длинная речь, что слышали от молчаливого парня за всё время их знакомства.  
Более того, он сейчас сказал слов больше, чем за всё время знакомства с ребятами. Несмотря на всеобщий ступор, парень просто развернулся и пошёл в коттедж Луиса. Он устал от разыгрываемой перед ним драмы. Он устал от Тедди, потому что если Луис был просто Королевой и за ним было интересно наблюдать, то Тедди был Королевой Драмы, которую он выдумывал себе сам.  
После ухода молчаливого чела никто ничего добавить так и не смог, поэтому через пару минут они пошли вслед за ним. Тедди же в замешательстве не знал, что ему делать. Винсу определенно нравятся девушки, всегда нравились. Да и если бы его привлекали парни, разве он стал бы встречаться с Луисом? С кем угодно, но не с ним. Луис несобранный, безответственный и очень ветреный парень, который никак не мог понравиться Винсу, не в этой жизни. Нет. Определённо. Все эти люди просто что-то перепутали или не так поняли. Точно. Всё так и было.

***  
Луис взволнованно сидел около Винсента, стараясь не мешать врачам и при этом не в силах выпустить руку парня. Машина, казалось, ехала целую вечность, в то время как лицо Винса становилось всё бледнее.  
― Хэй, Фоукс, не нужно смотреть на меня таким обречённым взглядом. Ты пригласил меня на свидание, так что мы на него пойдём, даже если для этого мне придётся достать тебя с того света.  
Винс на это слабо улыбнулся:  
― Для начала мне нужно будет встать на ноги.  
― Ты думаешь, если я готов буквально воскресить тебя, то не смогу покатать на коляске или очень медленно идти рядом с тобой, пока ты будешь ковылять на костылях? Ты недооцениваешь меня.  
― Что-то мы с тобой уже столько разговариваем, а ты даже не спошлил ни разу. На тебя не похоже.  
― Это всё от нервов. Ничего, скоро я отойду и всё наверстаю, не переживай. Ты от меня ещё прятаться будешь. Или нет. Тебе же всё это нравится, просто ты не признаёшься.  
― Как-нибудь признаюсь. Просто ещё рано. Мы же с тобой даже ни на одном свидании не были.  
― Что это ты так открыто на такие темы разговариваешь?  
― Это всё шок, скоро он пройдёт, и всё вернётся на круги своя. Не переживай.  
― Договорились.  
Луис не стал дальше развивать эту тему, потому что они приехали, и пора было покидать машину скорой помощи. Впереди были долгие часы ожидания возле операционной двери.

***  
По ощущениям Луиса, операция длилась уже несколько часов, хотя он не смотрел на время, боясь увидеть слишком большую цифру. В отделение влетел Тэдди. Его волосы растрепались, а шарфик болтался где-то на уровне груди. Парень выглядел явно взволнованным, так что Луис встал ему навстречу с намерением рассказать всё, что известно о состоянии Фоукса. Злость на Тэдди уже прошла, и Луис даже подумывал извиниться. Однако запыхавшийся парень явно думал иначе и как только заметил Луиса, практически набросился на него:  
― Что ты здесь делаешь?  
― Жду результатов операции и момента, когда можно будет навестить Винса.  
― Тебя тут быть не должно, ты не друг ему и вообще никто. Так просто уходи.  
― Да что ты знаешь? — Луису этого вполне хватило, чтобы вспомнить, за что он невзлюбил Тэдди. — Если ты чего-то не знаешь, то это не значит, что этого нет. К тому же, я буду находиться там, где захочу, и столько, сколько захочу. Не тебе это было когда-либо решать, так что и теперь я тебе не позволю этого делать.  
После этой отповеди Линдбек просто развернулся и сел настолько близко к операционной, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
― Слушай, — начал было Тэдди, но Луис его тут же перебил.  
― Давай ты сбережёшь нервы и себе, и мне и просто заткнёшься. Мне нужны силы, чтобы волноваться за Винса, а не на это всё.  
Что на такое можно ответь, Тэдди так и не придумал, поэтому он просто сел как можно дальше от Луиса, но при этом чтобы видеть вход в операционную.  
Через некоторое время к ним вышел врач и сказал, что жизни Фоукса ничего не угрожает, а ногу его собрали. Но парней пустили к пострадавшему только тогда, когда он очнулся.  
В палату старшеклассники заходили почти одновременно. Стоило Винсу поднять на них взгляд, как он очень грустно улыбнулся и тихо произнёс:  
― Я больше не смогу заниматься футболом.  
Луис о чём-то таком и догадывался, ещё как только увидел перелом Фоукса, поэтому он сразу подбежал к парню и обнял его. Стесняться и скрывать ему больше было нечего.  
― Главное, что ты ходить сможешь.  
― Но стипендия!..  
― Самое время подумать о музыке. Ты прекрасно поёшь и играешь.  
― Но деньги…  
― Мы подумаем об этом позже. Главное сейчас вылечить тебя. Ты обещал мне свидание, помнишь? И уж поверь, оно будет самым горячим в твоей жизни.  
Винс посмотрел на Луиса, будто увидел что-то невероятно прекрасное, после чего притянул парня к себе и обнял.  
― Спасибо, — было произнесено практически не слышно, на самое ухо, словно об этом должны были знать только они.  
Всё это время Тэдди стоял в дверях и не представлял, что делать. Его привычный мир рушился на глазах, и парень просто не знал, как принять то, во что он превращался.


End file.
